Julianne Buescher
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio, U.S. | occupation = Actress, voice actress, writer, singer, puppeteer | years_active = 1985–present | agent = CESD Pat Brady |education = DePaul University | website = | credits = Naruto as Anko Mitarashi The Muppets as Yolanda Rat and Denise }} Julianne Buescher (born February 4, 1965) is an American actress, voice actress, writer, singer and puppeteer who performs in film, television, radio, and on stage. As a voice artist, she is known for many roles including Anko Mitarashi on Naruto. Buescher is also a puppeteer for The Jim Henson Company, appearing with CeeLo Green as "Piddles the Pug" at the 2011 Grammy Awards and as the same character among others in the improvisational adult puppet show Puppet Up!. She also has worked for both Sesame Street and The Muppets. Filmography Movies * Star Trek into Darkness (2013) .... Additional Voices * Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012, direct-to-video) (voice) .... Vampire Actor #3 and Kelly Smith * The Wild (2006) .... Dung Beetle #2 * Chicken Little (2005) .... Abby Mallard * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) (as Julianne Buscher) .... Muppet Performer * Geppetto's Secret (2005) (voice) .... Luna/Goldilocks * Resculpting Venus (1999) .... Kate * Mulan (1998) .... Young Bride (singing voice) * Muppet Classic Theater (1994, direct-to-video) .... Yolanda Rat Anime * Zatch Bell! (2006) .... Alm, Zabas * Naruto (2003–2005) .... Anko Mitarashi/Akane Cartoons * The Weekenders (2001) .... Frances, Bree, Bebe Cahill * CatDog '' (2004) ... Catrin * ''Avatar:The Last Airbender (2006) .... Additional Voices * Sid the Science Kid (2008–2013) .... Grandma, May * Robot and Monster (2012) .... Tube Voice, Woman * Blue's Clues & You! (2019) .... Tickety Tock Television * Howard Beach: Making a Case for Murder (1989) .... Theresa Fisher * Dinosaurs (1991–1994) .... Robbie Sinclair (eyes), Roy Hess (arms), Baby Sinclair (arms; Season 4), Ansel (face), Aubrey Molehill (face), Crazy Lou (face), Elder No. 3 (face), Ethyl Phillips (face, occasionally), Katie (face), Mindy (face/voice), Monica DeVertebrae (face), Shopper (puppet/voice), Sitcom Wife (puppet/voice), various other characters * Muppets Tonight (1995–1998) .... Various characters * The Mr. Potato Head Show (1998–1999) .... Potato Bug, additional voices * No, You Shut Up! (2013) .... Shelly Spanks * Community (2013) .... Puppeteer * Sesame Street .... Blecka the Grouch, Sherry Netherland (1993–1996), Miss A.M. Goat, and others (1991–1998)/Additional Muppets (1991–present) * The Muppets .... Denise, Yolanda Rat (2015–2016) Events * The Muppets Take the Bowl .... Additional Muppet Performer, Yolanda Rat, Bunny, Wanda, Dr. Teeth's right hand in "Bohemian Rhapsody" (Live show at the Hollywood Bowl, Sept. 8–10, 2017) Video games * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) .... Aeron Azzameen * Star Wars: Episode I - The Gungan Frontier (1999) .... Gungan Teenager, Gungan Orderly, Gungan Teacher, Gungan Wife, Gungan Baby * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) .... Concerned Boy * Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) .... Pauline * Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) .... Vendor Girl, Loudspeaker, Help Desk Girl * The Bard's Tale (2004) .... Additional Voices * Law & Order: Justice is Served (2004) .... Nicole Beaumont, Claire Thomas * EverQuest II (2004) .... Generic Female Gnome Merchant, Generic Female Human Merchant, Generic Female Half Elf Merchant, Generic Female Erudite Merchant, Generic Female Dwarf Merchant, Generic Female Halfling Merchant, Generic Female Ratonga Merchant, Generic Female Troll Merchant, Generic Female Dark Elf Merchant * Guild Wars Prophecies (2005) .... Evennia * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2005) .... Jenna Kirkwood, Jennifer Lee, Carla Meyers, Stephanie Novitsky, Barbara Rodriguez, Rosa Sanchez, Rachael Warren * Guild Wars Nightfall (2006) ... Margrid the Sly, Tormented Soul, Lyssa's Muse * Livin' It Up with the Bratz (2006) .... Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2006) .... Anko Mitarashi * Dark Sector (2008) .... Nadia Sudek * Brütal Legend (2009) .... Additional Voices * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) .... Terran Adjutant * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) .... Gabriella, Female Elf Dragonborn, High Elf Females * Shadows of the Damned (2011) .... Paula, Demons * Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) .... Helena Douglas * Madagascar 3: The Video Game (2012) .... Gia * Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) .... Additional Voices * Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) .... Additional Voices * Guild Wars 2 (2012) .... Faolain * XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012) .... Soldier * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) .... Metairie * Kinect Fun Labs: Kinect Rush - A Disney Pixar Adventures: Snapshot (2012) .... Additional Voices * Marvel Heroes (2013) .... Black Widow * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) .... The Local Population * Disney Infinity (2013) .... Tia Dalma * The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) .... Additional Voices * Falling Skies: The Game (2014) .... Spiked Kid Female, Berserker Female * Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) .... Additional Voices * Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns (2015) .... Faolain * Minecraft Story Mode (2015–2017) .... Nell, Clutch, Wandahttp://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/167419973921/who-also-voices-hilda-wanda-and-willy-hilda-is, Additional Voices * Final Fantasy XV (2016) .... Additional Voices * The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind (2018) .... Additional Voices * Kingdom Hearts III (2019) .... Tia Dalma References External links * Julianne Buescher's Official Site * * * The Muppet Newsflash's Interview with Julianne Buescher Category:American film actresses Category:American female singers Category:American stage actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American puppeteers Category:Breast cancer survivors Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:Sesame Street Muppeteers Category:Muppet designers Category:Living people Category:1965 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses